


Red Embrace

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: He promised that he wouldn’t drink from him for a month. He just couldn’t bear to make his friend and lover even more anaemic than he is now. Despite Andrew’s selflessness, Arthur was again drinking from others.He just needed to be satisfied with some random people’s blood just so he could spend at least one peaceful moment with his beloved.
Relationships: Frederick Arthur/Wookie
Kudos: 3





	Red Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderWildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderWildcat/gifts).



> A Christmas present I made for my amazing friend and fellow Arthur stan, Cinderwildcat (@sootbobcat on twt).

"Mmm yes….more….”

Arthur fought the urge to gag at the woman’s wanton moans and resumed his focus on pleasuring her labia with his skilled tongue. He needed her to feel more; otherwise, this hunt was going to taste like shit.

His actions caused her body to expel an even more heady aroma. Every touch and caress was a seasoning to her already tainted blood. He could smell the vodka in her system, as her blood thrummed with warmth and lust below him. It was a failed attempt he thought, like he was salvaging what could taste nice from a rotting meal. That despite his efforts in making this bitch’s blood taste nice with his touches, she was all in all, going to taste horrid. Her sour aftertaste would linger on his tongue amidst all the rest, and he loathed that.

Nevertheless, he was determined to at least make her blood taste decent. He needed to be satiated.

He’d be starving himself for weeks now. He needed blood and for now, this girl will do. It was working. Her scent slowly beginning to smell

“Shut it…tighten up more bitch.”

His voice dropped to a disgruntled whisper as he returned the girl’s kisses with less passion than before, his mind elsewhere.

Arthur cupped her breasts, soft and firm against his fingers. He wanted to take her nipple into his mouth as well, but she was— occupying him, her arms drawing in to knit into his hair and pull him more fully against her. Her acrylic nails making marks on his forehead as she tried so desperately to pull him closer.

He wasn’t human, this shouldn’t hurt. But oh god he wanted to kill her then.

No one was allowed to do that to him…only….only..

**Focus.**

Thoughts of those warm brown eyes taunted him as he laid into this woman. Andrew’s eyes seemed to gaze at him, his eyes so delicious and kind. Even know all he could think about was him.

His beloved Andrew, whose succulent blood and sensuous body was the treasure he craved, and the one he yearned for.

But he couldn’t. Not now.

He promised that he wouldn’t drink from him for a month. He just couldn’t bear to make his friend and lover even more anaemic than he is now. Despite Andrew’s selflessness, Arthur began again to drink from others.

He just needed to be satisfied with some random people’s blood just so he could spend at least one peaceful moment with Andrew.

One moment where he wasn’t starving to fuck him hard and drink his delicious blood. One moment where he was just being chill with him, watching a movie and acting like a normal couple, instead of a vampire on the run and occupying a human’s apartment. He just wanted some peace in his life.

_No more rampant partying and killing_ he promised to himself as he began dating Andrew. He only needed him and they need each other.

That’s why he was doing this. For him.

He was pleasuring this random lady, who he’ll definitely kill right after drinking her disgusting blood. The promise has loop holes for this sort of thing. He was doing this for Andrew, not for himself.

He circled her nipple with his thumb as her pulse and breath quickened against him. A pleasant shiver down her spine as his other hand his slipped down between her legs, over her clit. She mewled so loudly this time, and her blood began smelling much better.

Just as he wanted it to.

To spice it up even more, he kissed her down to her neck, where the blood beat in veins through her throat and the blood mingling with alcohol. It made him feel hazy for a second – the strength of this woman’s blood was too much. But he needed to drink, and she would have to do.

Finally, her back arched in pleasure as his finger twirled her nethers ever so sensually, her eyes tightly shut as her body began heating up, her blood near the perfect temperature for a bite. Just a bit more….

“Ohhh yes….yes… please. AH!”

There. Her blood now at the perfect temperature as he thumbed her nipple as well as pleasured her loins. Now she was ready.

Her hand was still tightly clenched in his hair, but not for long. He slapped her hand away as he licked the expanse of her neck, preparing for his canines to pierce through. Her sweat tasted alright, albeit sour as he expected.

But beggars can’t be choosers. He’d come this far, he needs to finish it.

_For Andy._

In the midst of her euphoria, he finally sunk his fangs into her neck and suckled as much of her as he could.

Relief immediately soothed the fire in his throbbing throat. Her blood calmed him for a moment until he suddenly tasted the alcohol, salt and copper in her system. It was disgusting but he chose to swallow it all, ensuring he drank as much as possible despite the impending horrid aftertaste.

_Ahh….._

As he drank on, he felt her slowing heart beat through the palm of his hand to her chest. Her life essence being drained from her, and instead filling his own soulless body just so he could peacefully stay by his lover’s side.

He’d been lonely for too long in this cursed existence. He needed Andy to feel real and himself again.

That’s why he needed to do this.

To sacrifice other lives to satiate his hunger just so he can feel normal again. But as always, their blood would not calm him forever.

And as he feared, as Arthur drank on, he realised the blood wasn’t sating him enough. He could tell that once he finished her, that he’d still be starving.

_Fuck._

His throat twinged.

She was disgusting too. There was no thrill to that hunt, he wanted more. He was used to the exuberance of the hunt. The heat and the feel of a warm body under him supplying him lifesaving blood. He felt this way around Andrew when that beautiful soul would tempt him, accept his embrace and open his legs for Arthur.

Arthur didn’t need to even pleasure Wookie to make his blood taste better – His blood was already so phenomenal – so pure and full of the love he has for Arthur. He remembered the way his body reacted around Arthur’s hold, imagining his fingernails digging into his back, his mouth parted against his own as their tongues danced.

For those precious moments, Arthur would sacrifice anything and anyone.

A selfish endeavour yes, but this was love. Nothing was more important to Arthur in that moment than his love for Andrew. This girl should be grateful for being a sacrifice to bring about such a goal of normalcy between Andrew and him.

That would be the only indirect good this woman has done all her miserable life.He dropped her pale, lifeless body on the bed as soon as he was finished.

And as he feared, that momentary satisfaction was temporary. The hot coals of his parched throat reignited again as soon as the last drop of blood drained from her body.

His throat burned, and soon his mind was again in a frenzy. Desperate for more blood.

Blood… _from a certain person._

Arthur moaned in pain as he held his face in his hands, trying to control the monster within him as his thoughts began thinking the worst.

Voices of demons entered his mind, taunting his vulnerable self.

_Foolish fool….._

_So weak….._

_Why not give in?_

_Take what is yours…._

_Drink that boy’s blood…._

_You want him you fool….._

_Go to him…._

_Pin him down…._

_Strip him of his garments…._

_Pleasure yourself….._

_Make him scream……_

_Take his blood…._

_Blood…._

_Blood_

_…..No!_

Arthur fell of the bed in a frenzied attempt to keep himself calm, he crawled to the wall and lay his back against it as he breathed in, grit his teeth before clenching his scalp, hoping the pain would distract him…..to no avail.

The voices only seemed to echo louder.

_He can’t…..I can’t hurt him._

_I love him too much…love…_

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Arthur froze as a pale blue light illuminated the dark room.

His phone was still on the bedside table. It glowed with a bright light. A message.

_Who could it….wait._

_Could it be….Andy?_

Arthur, finding newfound strength, stood from the bed. His legs shaky, and his posture imbalanced but his determination was strong.

When he finally clasped onto the phone, he peered onto the screen…and time froze.

It was odd. How 4 litres of blood, spiced up by sex wasn’t enough but a single text message was enough for the voices in his head to cease.

Arthur’s soulless body heated exponentially and his love embraced him within that room.

**[Hey, when are you getting back? Please come home, I missed you today. - Andy]**

“God I love you Andy.” He found himself saying out loud.

He needs to get to him. He _needs_ to.

………………………

When he returned to the apartment, Andrew was waiting for him on his bed, naked and wanton.

When he saw him, his throat throbbed; his body followed the scent and aura of his beloved. Wookie himself knew what Arthur had done; the slight smell of blood and the visible marks on Arthur’s body caused jealousy to fire within him.

Arthur was his and only his.

Andy didn’t need to say anything. He knew.

He saw the vibrant red of Arthur’s hungry eyes.

He wasn’t satisfied, and despite the meal he just had before him, that Arthur would only ever love him. Chuckling at this, Andrew regarded him. He looked completely wanton. He needed taking care of.

“Come here you bastard.”

Appearing essentially dazed, Arthur crawled his way up to him with a smile and kissed him thoroughly, his lips being the only ones his yearned to taste.

He kissed him back and pulled him into his arms as he moaned desperately, his body quaking with need, his hard cock still leaking and leaving beads of fluid onto his stomach.

Arthur gently and carefully covered his body with his own, holding himself up on his elbows, lightly humping his stomach. He couldn’t believe even now how much he needed him, how much he truly loved him.

But he was still wary around him. He didn’t want to hurt him, and Wookie could see it in his conflicted eyes.

“Do it,” Wookie said, as if issuing a command. “I want you to.” He reached between them and turned his head to the side, exposing his neck to Arthur’s hungry eyes.

From the corner of his eye, Wookie saw Arthur’s pupils were blown. “I might hurt you,” he said, pushing himself against his hole while his canines were pressing so harshly behind Arthur’s mouth.

To tempt him further to hell, Wookie was rubbing himself against him while whispering uncharacteristically kinky sexual phrases he learnt from a book he’d been reading to make sex feel hotter between them.

It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world for sure, but it was so exciting. He was so horny and desperate he was humping him wildly, his breaths and whimpers in his ear driving him mad. He managed to get a grip on himself for long enough to glance at him.

Andy looked back impatiently. “Just _fuck me_.” With that, he lifted his legs and shifted his hips. Panic filled Arthur’s eyes as his felt the tip of his cock align with Andy’s opening. He’d done it with him a multitude of times but always, he took care never to hurt him. He didn’t want to be the demonic animal everyone called him, he wanted to be normal – at least for a little while longer.

“Please….please…..”

Andrew mewled. His thighs curling tighter against Arthur’s own, desperate for his embrace, his cock and the pleasure he made him feel.

With a cry of desperate lust, he finally slipped inside him while biting down as gently as he could onto that beautiful neck. His insides tight and wet - only for him. It became too much for Arthur in the moment as his member threatened to spill inside Andrew; seed that would never fertilise but no matter. Both of them would find a way to have some form of a family when they were ready.

It was rough, and sudden, and for a moment it really did hurt like the first time they had sex. But it gave way instantly to deep ripples of pleasure. He could feel him hard inside as he thrusted on and on. His breathing and movements were erratic and she knew he was using every semblance of self-control not to come yet. He clawed at him, holding him in his arms tightly so he knew he wanted it.

Andrew felt the blond man's hands grasping his shoulders but he felt more attracted to him than repelled by him, he was unable to stop anyway even if he wanted to. His smell was all around him, intoxicating, and his heartbeat and chaotic breathing resonated in his ears as the most melodious of all music. He stroked his muscular stomach but quickly decided that his shirt was too much and opened it quickly, ripping it apart and then sending it to the ground and enjoying his chest as much as he wanted.

It was euphoria. Heaven. Just being with him, he could feel his heavy self float above the skies, as if Andrew were his wings to reach the Garden of Eden.

Arthur passed his fingers over his burning skin while sliding his lips over his shoulder and then his chest, sometimes brushing against the tips of his canines to make him shiver. His hands went to get lost in the dark strands of his hair, he no longer seemed to want him to let go anymore. He knew it was because he was under the influence of his bite that he was like this, but he nevertheless appreciated his discreet moans and caresses.

Andrew was unable to think - his whole body was like on fire. He felt Arthur’s hands and lips all over him and he could hardly breathe. He wanted all of him, despite the fact that it was a monster capable of draining him of his blood. Instead of resisting like all of Arthur’s other victims, Wookie put his hands through his hair and after a huge effort, he finally grabbed his face to lift it up towards him and stop his kisses. He always felt like he had marshmallow in his arms but he managed to make him lift his head, so he could breathe a little more freely but eventually crossed his eyes.

He was hypnotized by his eyes for a moment before his attention was drawn to the half-open lips of the vampire he loves so much. He couldn't take his eyes off it, he saw his canines protruding slightly over his lower lip but rather than being scared he found it fascinating, perhaps because he was in a daze, he didn't know well. Then with his eyes fixed on his mouth and without even thinking about it, he attracted his face closer to his own and only realized he kissed him when his tongue brushed the tip of one of his fangs. He then met the other man's lips who was surprised by his gesture but quickly let himself be drawn into a feverish kiss.

Wookie took advantage of the blond man's caress of tongue on his own, then he came to take his lower lip between his teeth between two kisses, he definitely didn't want to leave if he believed the way his fingers were passing through his hair and pulling him towards him. Wookie let out a little moan of a surprise but made no gesture to repel him, leaving the vampire the joy of enjoying the taste of blood in his mouth.

He thought he was going crazy when he licked the blond man's wounded lip. His head started to spin slightly again and he quickly wanted more but he held back from biting him again, instead he let go of his lips and concentrated on lower while Wookie’s moans were a little less discreet. He took a little distance and stood up until he could catch his breath and began to take off what was left of the Wookie’s clothes. He undid his belt, his fingers slightly shaking with excitement and took off his pants in a few seconds before taking the time to admire him. He put his hand on his thigh and the contrast of his pale skin with his own.

His gaze went up to Arthur’s face, panting and obviously waiting for him to resume his caresses. His lip was red and he saw a drop of blood beading at the corner of his mouth that he yearned to lick while continuing to kiss him.

He felt anaemic again - his body temperature had increased again and his head had started to spin again since then, but he didn't care. He would willingly be a meal for Arthur – he’d give his life for him.

Meanwhile, Arthur was watching him from head to toe, licking his lips, but he was not moving and this frustrated Wookie more than it should. He didn't really know what was taking him, but he gathered all the strength he had to get up and put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and force him to lie down.

“Andy what-”

“Shut it and let me do this stupid.”

He didn't like waiting and wanted to exchange roles and taste him too.

Through hazy lidded eyes, he watched him do it without really understanding what he wanted to do but let himself be done and lay down as he seemed to want to. It amused him to see Andy – a human - trying to take control of him as if his condition made him forget the difference of power between them or how much he wanted to get out of here before he found himself like that.

He wasn't used to doing this, but he was so eager to do it that he didn't drag things out much before he took Arthur’s member in his mouth. He played on it with his tongue, passing it around or caressing only the tip and accompanying his movements with one hand while the other gently stroked his belly or thigh, driving the blonde crazy, who felt an incredible warmth and softness around him.

He wanted to grab him and melt into him while sticking his fangs in his throat again but he resisted, it was the first time in several years he had such a pleasant time and he wanted to see how far he could go. To get Arthur to the highest pleasure as he would to him.

Wookie concentrated in his task, licking and sucking his dick and alternating slow and fast movements, snorting sighs of pleasure from the vampire, which excited him even more and made his own erection painful. With his free hand, he went to caress himself to relieve all the pent up frustration and began to make small moans himself against the sex stretched out in his mouth but before he could free himself or make Law come, the latter forced him to stop his movements and tackled him against the mattress.

He gave him a look that he tried to make angry, but Arthur was wild. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He had reached his limit again. The teasing became too much.

Wookie gasped as Arthur grabbed his hips and with a blow of his hips, he went into his dripping hole once more, ripping out an exclamation from his beloved.

“Ahhh…..yes... more…..Arthur….Frederick….mmm.”

He moved his hips himself to force him to move so the other one didn't have to be asked. He began to penetrate him, faster and faster, making Wookie gasp. He tilted his head back in ecstasy; lost between pain and pleasure until there was only pleasure left. His moans filled the room with every thrust, accompanied by Arthur’s guttural ones, his head buried in his neck, once more edging towards another bite of his sweet nectar – his life source – his blood.

They soon came moaning and sighing - but neither of them was satisfied. Arthur stopped to swap places with Wookie and instead had him in a perfect position to ride him.

Once in place, the latter didn't waste any time before impaling himself on Arthur’s cock with a sigh. He rolled his hips quickly, his movements accompanied by one of Arthur’s hand placed on him, the other caressing his groin at the same pace which was enough to make them reach orgasm again just a few minutes later.

They were both out of breath, but they did it again because they wanted more and more of one another. Arthur turned Wookie over again to control their movements and leaned over him to kiss him while sinking into him with strength. Each blow brought him closer to orgasm again and having his aromatic smell under his nose continued to excite him. So when he felt the breath of the latter, who clung to his back desperately near his ear, he could not resist and risked planting his teeth once more into his flesh in the same place as a few hours earlier - just enough to make the blood flow again.

The growing pleasure he felt mixed with the intoxication of the blood on his tongue then led him into a kind of trance in which nothing mattered anymore. He controlled himself enough not to risk killing him, but he accelerated the movements of his hips, sinking ever deeper into his deep and hot place.

“Come on...faster... !”

Wookie’s voice was almost begging and he thought he was losing his mind because the sensations running through his body were too intense. He felt every penetration of the vampire touched a point in him that made him scream, so much so that he barely felt the sting of his fangs on his throat. On the other hand, he felt his tongue on his skin, which did not lose a drop of his blood, and he started to feel dizzy again as he came closer and closer to climax. He clung to his back with as much force as he could, his legs passed around his waist to bring him closer to him and accompany each of his movements.

Arthur was also approaching his limit. He straightened up to move more freely and put one hand on Wookie’s hip to hold him and enter him as he wanted while grabbing his sex from the other to caress him. He finally came in a growl and made the pleasure last until the Wookie did the same in his hand.

The calm finally returned shortly before daybreak, Arthur collapsed atop Wookie. Only their erratic breaths were now echoing in the room.

It felt like they were floating, like on a cloud, still in the mists of orgasm and could not help but close their eyes. They fell asleep in a few minutes and the vampire did the same without realizing it, his excitement finally calmed down.

“I love you Andy...” Arthur whispered against his skin.

“Me too…” His lover replied back.

In the midst of pleasure and euphoria, they held each other in the darkness of their shared apartment. Not caring for the world and the judgemental society that threatened to tear them apart.

Andrew would give his body and blood all of Arthur, and Arthur would sacrifice all for him no matter the cost.

They only lived for that: Only for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) It truly is an underrated ship.  
> Remember to live life, take breaks and respect your senpais.


End file.
